


How to Fail Chemistry

by alexsmorgans



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex comes home from college, And wins free drinks, F/F, Kara and Lena are baby gays, Kara and Lena are juniors in highschool, if you squint sanvers, they're "studying"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsmorgans/pseuds/alexsmorgans
Summary: The one where Kara is bad at studying and Alex's good at placing bets.





	

Kara had tried. She had tried _really_ hard. But Lena looked _so_ good and her chemistry homework was _so_ boring and Kara hadn’t kissed Lena _all_ day because they didnt know how to tell everyone they were dating. 

 

“ _Kara,”_ Lena whispered against her lips. “Kara, babe, you’re going to fail chemistry if you don’t study.” 

 

“Im studying right now.” Lena scoffed at the double meaning but then Kara bit her lower lip and _ohhhhhhh_ Lenas mind went completey blank. 

 

Kara’s fingers were trailing fire on Lena’s skin, the hem of her shirt pushed up _oh_ so slightly. Lena let out a breathy moan, she could _feel_ Kara smirk into her neck. 

 

Thats when the door burst open and the two girls jumped apart as if they were burned. 

 

“KARA GUESS WHOS HOME- oh. Oh. _Oh.”_  

 

“ _Alex!”_ Karas face went bright red as she looked up at her older sister. “Do you know how to knock?” Lena’s hands slapped over her face, her cheeks burning. 

 

“ _Yes!_ Hahaaa! Mom! _Mom!_ You owe me $20!” Kara heard a faint “ _Dammit”_ from downstairs. 

 

Kara eyes widened. “You. Bet. On us.” She threw her chemistry textbook at her sister who dodged it. Alex’s face brightened again. 

 

“Maggie owes me $20 too! Oh this day keeps getting better. Ahh sweet little baby sister you just bought me 10 drinks.” She said jubilantly, finally making her way out the door to Kara’s relief. 

 

Kara flopped back on her bed. “I hate her. I hate her. I hate her.” 

 

Lena giggled and pulled Kara’s hands away from her face. “If it makes you feel any better you’re _very_ cute when your flustered.” She whispered, pressing her lips to Karas. 

 

“I hate you too.” Kara mumbled. 

 

“Hmm sure you do babe.”


End file.
